Mianhae
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Dengarkanlah.. tak semua yang kau lihat adalah sebuah kebenaran, dan tidak semua yang kau dengar adalah sebuah kenyataan. Aku mohon mengertilah, fahami aku.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Hanya itulah yang perlu kau tahu. 'Mianhe..' KyUMin! YAOI! Mpreg! Let's check! DLDR!


**:: Mianhae ::**

**~oOo~**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**YAOI, MalexMale, Deathchara, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**Romance, Angst**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

Sirat pedih terpancar disana, menyerukan kekosongan akan batin yang tertinggal sendirian. Obisidan itu tak setajam biasanya, kini terlihat memerah kelam menjabarkan rasa sakit yang tak terkira.

Awan mendung berarak terbawa angin melewati bersamaan dengan nafas penuh beban yang ia hela. Pria itu menunduk, begitu dalam seolah dengan begitu ia dapat menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit yang ia lihat.

"Haha~" Siapa yang akan menduga jika satu tawa mengalun dengan begitu pedihnya, seharusnya pria itu menangis, atau mungkin meraung keras setelah sebelumnya menampakkan mimik yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun, bahunya terguncang pelan.. disaat bersamaan tawanya semakin mengeras dan terdengar makin tak waras.

"Ini tidak mungkin, haha~" Kalimat ringan terdengar dilirihkan, dengan tawa yang terdengar, begitupun dengan bibirnya yang terangkat mengulas senyum. Tampan? tidak. wajah itu justru semakin terlihat menyedihkan dengan lelehan liquid bening yang kini tengah mengaliri pipinya. Semakin mengeras tawa yang tedengar semakin air mata mengalir gencar.

"Tidak mungkin, haha~ tidak mungkin Lee Sungmin.. TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Dan setelahnya tubuh itu merosot jatuh, dengan bahu yang terus terguncang semakin kencang, pria itu terisak begitu memilukan.

"Tidak mungkin.." lirihnya lagi. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, bergerak naik dan menjambak kuat surai coklat yang tengah dengan indah bertahta membingkai wajahnya.

"Katakan ini tidak benar! bagaimana mungkin..." kalimat itu tak sanggup ia lanjutkan, sesuatu seolah tengah mencekat kerongkongannya, membuat suaranya terdengar semakin serak dan memberat.

Kekasihnya..

Sungmin-nya..

Bagaimana mungkin ia telah...

Mati.

"DIA TIDAK MATI BODOH!"

Kyuhyun berteriak histeris, kedua tangannya bergerak memukul kencang kepalanya, seolah dengan begitu.. spekulasi bahwa 'Sungminnya telah mati' itu akan lenyap. Sungguh begitu miris, dengan bahu yang masih senantiasa bergetar pria itu mendongak seolah menantang kelamnya langit dengan wajahnya yang memerah basah, biasan cahaya kilat sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat, menghias pekatnya langit dan menambah aksen mengerikan disana.

Takut, seharusnya memang seperti itu. akan tetapi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum –sinis, memandang tajam langit yang kini telah dibubuhi sedikit gemuruh itu.

"Kembalikan Sungmin-ku.." lirihnya terus memandang langit.

"Cepat kembalikan Sungmin-ku."

Hening...

"Kubilang kembalikan.." ucapnya kini semakin mendesis.

"KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN SUNGMIN-KU DASAR BODOH!" Dan bersamaan dengan itu gemuruh besar terdengar, sahut teriakan Kyuhyun dengan guntur yang menyambar itu seakan sebuah tanya jawab. Kyuhyun berdecih saat satu tetes air hujan menerpa wajahnya, ia terhina.. lelehan air dingin itu seolah mengucilkannya, menertawakan segala kesalahannya yang selama ini ia perbuat, perbuatannya yang dengan begitu tega.. telah menyakiti Sungminnya.

"Aku tahu, aku bersalah... aku mohon maafkan aku Min.. aku mohon kembalilah, jangan seperti ini." Dan kembali pria itu merasa dongkol dengan segalanya, lagi-lagi menangis, merintih dan memohon ampun atas segalanya.

"_Mianhae_.. "

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu guntur dan kilat saling sahut menyambar, hujan deras beserta angin kencang seolah tak lelah menghajar julangan-julangan tinggi gedung pencakar langit ditengah kota.

Saat itu Sungmin baru saja sampai dia partement-nya, dengan gerakan pelan khas orang lelah sepulang bekerja ia mengendurkan simpul dasi yang membelit lehernya, pria itu perlahan menekan digit angka yang selama ini menjadi pelindung pintu apartementanya, deritan pintu terdengar saat Sungmin menggesernya, Sungmin berjalan masuk kedalam apartement.

Pria berwajah manis itu tiba di ruang tengah, dengan begitu asal ia membanting tubuhnya untuk menghempas sofa. Sungmin memijat keningnya pelan, hari ini ia begitu lelah bekerja, tumpukkan berkas kantor yang seolah menenggelamkan wajahnya saat di meja ruang kantornya tadi, beberapa _meeting _yang harus ia jalani, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Beruntungnya Sungmin saat ini sudah berada di apartemet-nya, oh.. dia benar-benar sangat ingin beristirahat.

Tapi tunggu..

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, ada sesuatu yang seolah telah ia lupakan. Tapi... apa?

Pria itu sejenak mengerutkan keningnya, ia seolah membutuhkan banyak tenaga disaat tengah berfikir. Namun tak lama kemudian mulut dan matanya tiba-tiba saja membulat.

Kyuhyun!

Ia melupakan kekasihnya! Astaga.. padahal Kyuhyun hari ini tak membawa mobil ke kantornya, Kyuhyun pasti menunggunya di tengah hujan sendirian. Bergegas saja Sungmin mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu segera beranjak dari sofa. Ia berjalan cukup terburu-buru menghampiri pintu, baru saja Sungmin akan memutar kenop yang dipegangnya, namun pintu itu sudah terdorong sehingga membuat Sungmin terpaksa memundurkan langkah.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Ma-maaf.. aku tak bermaksud melupakanmu." Sungmin meraih satu telapak tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggam erat tangan itu seolah meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak sedang berbohong.

"Kyuh.."

Tak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan menatap Sungmin datar. Tatapan yang begitu dingin, dan cukup mengintimidasi.. membuat Sungmin dengan perlahan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kyu–" Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja, tak sedikitpun ia menghiraukan keberadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin tertinggal, dengan satu senyum miris yang kini tersungging dibibirnya. Ah, ia lupa.. hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini.

'_Mianhae..._'

.

.

.

"Kyu apa kau mau mandi?" Sungmin tak main-main saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia begitu lelah, tapi sepertinya akan begitu mengganggu jika Sungmin bersantai-santai dengan suasana cangnggung yang membatasi dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku lelah." Begitu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sungmin menghela nafas saat Kyuhyun malah menghindarinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya keranjang. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya mencoba bersabar, ia tidak tahu.. ia tidak mengerti mengapa sifat Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini menjadi dingin kepadanya. Sungmin tidak faham dengan semua perilaku buruk yang Kyuhyun tujukkan kepadanya. Namun sisi dewasa Sungmin lebih banyak ia gunakan ketimbang amarah. Pria manis itu menepis segala prasangka yang berputar dikepalanya.

'Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya terlalu lelah..' hanya kalimat itu yang selau Sungmin lirihkan untuk terus meyakinkan dirinya jika semua memang baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan memasakan air panas untukmu." Coba Sungmin lagi membangun suasana.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, kau sudah tuli?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar begitu sarkastis, pria jangkung itu kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam selimut lalu terlelap.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur.." timpal Sungmin, lagi-lagi.. ia harus mengalah.

Sungmin menaikan tubuhnya menyusul Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas ranjang, matanya menatap ragu seonggok tubuh yang kini tak lagi menghadapnya–ya, Kyuhyun memunggunginya. Sungmin menghela nafas dalam, entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu perih saat ini, satu tangannya terangkat, meremas pelan dada kirinya seraya memejamkan mata.

"_Saranghae_.. Kyuhyun-_ah_." Lirih Sungmin sebelum ia tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?"

Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, tak berbeda sedikitpun dari hari biasanya. Hanya Kyuhyun.. sifatnya yang berubah menjadi begitu dingin menjadi pembeda hari-hari terakhir mereka dengan sebelumnya. Sungmin tetap memasakan sarapan, tetap mempersiapkan pakaian kantor Kyuhyun, dan memakaikan simpul dasinya. Tapi ia seolah sendiri... Sungmin seolah hidup menyendiri, dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak mau menyapanya, Kyuhyun–kekasihnya ada di depan matanya, tapi seolah tak lagi melihatnya.

"Ini kopi-mu." Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi Kyuhyun, mereka mulai memegang sendok dan garpu yang semula hanya tergeletak diatas meja, dentingan benda _stainless _itu mengisi kesunyian, Sungmin mengunyah roti panggangnya dengan cangggung, ia berdehem kecil kemudian melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser wajahnya untuk memandang Sungmin. Tetap tak ada sahutan memang.. hanya saja, Kyuhyun yang sudah mau menatapnya itu sudah cukup.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu." Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk merespon.

"Kau.. apa terjadi sesuatu dengan-mu? Kau terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya." Sungmin berbicara seraya menundukkan wajahnya takut-takut. Tetap tak ada respon.. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, bersiap menerima pandangan datar dan mengintimidasi dari Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi– mata itu tak lagi Sungmin temukan. Disana, hanya ada sebuah..

Kesenduan.

Sungmin tanpa sadar seolah terpasung, terjerat oleh tatapan yang begitu menyesatkan. Ia bahkan tak tahu, jika satu tangan Kyuhyun kini tengah terulur menyentuh pipinya, Sungmin belum tersadar.. bahkan saat Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, semakin mendekat...

"Kyu?!" Sungmin tersadar. Wajahnya begitu menatap kaget pada Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah mencium bibirnya. Tidak.. ia tentu tidak akan berlaku bagai gadis SMA yang tengah dirayu pacarnya, mereka bahkan sudah sering "tidur bersama". Tapi Kyuhyun... bukankah akhir-akhir ini sikapnya seolah dingin tak menentu? Tapi kenapa...?

Sungmin kembali tersentak dari monolognya saat Kyuhyun, kini telah mengubah kembali aura wajahnya menjadi datar. Kyuhyun menyimpan garpu dan sendok yang sejak tadi hanya di pegangnya, meminum habis kopi-nya, lalu memakai jas nya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi." Dan Kyuhyun telah berlalu. Sungmin masih terpaku dengan wajah linglung di tempatnya.

Sebenarnya.. ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Siang ini Sungmnin merasa dirinya benar-benar kepayahan, entahlah.. iapun sama sekali tak mengerti ada apa dengan tubuhnya. Kepalanya kerap kali berputar di saat ia berdiri, dan ulu hatinya terasa begitu sakit, sehingga kadang menimbulkan mual yang begitu menyiksa.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang pegawai datang dan menopang tubuh Sungmin saat kesadaran pria itu hampir hilang. Dengan bibir pucat dan wajah pias Sungmin menggeleng kecil, satu tangannya mengibas kecil berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing.. aku akan minta ijin untuk hari ini." Beberapa pegawai yang semula berkumpul karena prihatin melihat keadaan Sungmin itu mengangguk dan perlahan kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini tengah menopang tubuhnya pada tembok. Nama itu tak henti ia lirihkan bahkan saat ia ada diambang kesadaran, hanya Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu Sungmin panggil tanpa henti.

Kepalanya begitu berputar saat ini, satu supir bos-nya siapkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, lalu bagaimana ia bisa membawa mobil dan pulang dengan selamat?

"Ngh~" Sungmin mengerang lagi, benar-benar.. kenapa mual itu sama sekali tak menghilang? Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah sakit tadi, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dan begitu juga dengan dokter yang memeriksanya. Dokter itu bilang mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu, dan hasil baru akan bisa dilihat beberapa hari lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafas.. ia tidak boleh tertidur, meskipun nyatanya kepeningan sudah berpendar seolah menghajar kepalanya, akan sangat sia-sia jika ia tertidur sebentar lalu beberapa saat akan terbangun lagi, rumahnya sudah dekat.

"Sudah sampai.." Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dengan begitu bersusah payah dan tertatih ia berjalan masuk kedalam lift. Dengan menumpukkan tangannya pada tembok Sungmin terus berjuang melawan pusingnya, dua langkah terakhir.. dan Sungmin sampai di depan apartement-nya. Dengan sedikit menggoyangkan kepalanya untuk mengusir penat, Sungmin terus menekan beberapa digit angka disana.

Sungmin melangkah masuk, pandangannya terlempar kesetiap sudut ruangan dan terhenti pada rak sepatu disebelah kakinya.

Disana sudah tersimpan asal sepatu Kyuhyun dan.. high heels? Milik siapa?

'Ngh~'

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, suara apa itu? Peningnya tiba-tiba saja sirna, dan rasa mual yang sejak tadi mengganggunya seolah lenyap seketika. Jantungnya bergemuruh.. tidak, tidak.. tidak mungkin apa yang prasangkanya tuduhkan itu benar.

'_Aku mohon jangan...' _ batinya seraya memejamkan mata.

Sungmin melangkah pelan..dengan begitu hati-hati ia melnagkah, mengendap-endap bagai seorang pencuri dirumahnya sendiri.

**Krieet..**

'_Astaga...'_ Mata Sungmin membulat lebar dengan mulut terbuka yang ditutup penuh.

'Akh~ lebih dalam Kyuhh~'

Sungmin menggeleng seolah tak percaya, itu Kyuhyun.. itu Kyuhyun-nya, kesasihnya, ia tengah... bercinta? Dengan, dengan.. Sungmin menajamkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari identitas seorang wanita yang berada di bawah kungkungan kekasihnya.

'_Chenmin..' _

Sungmin tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti! Bagaimana mungkin.. sepupu-nya yang begitu ia sayangi, berselingkuh dengan kekasihnya sendiri?

"Hiks.." Sungmin melangkah mundur, seolah terus menyangkal apa yang ia lihat.. Sungmin terus membungkam bibirnya mencegah agar isakan itu tak terdengar.

**Prankk**

Sungmin tak sadar jika tubuhnya telah menabrak sebuah pas bunga diatas meja. Kyuhyun dan Chenmin sontak terkaget didalam sana, Kyuhyun.. pria itu menghentikan semuanya, dengan tergesa ia mengambil sebuah kimono tidur yang tersampir dan memakainya dengan asal.

"Sungmin–" Kyuhyun tercekat, ia tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendapati Sungmin tengah terduduk sambil membungkam mulutnya. Pria itu menangis.. pria yang begitu dicintainya itu terisak hingga tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Min, aku–"

"Jangan sentuh." Uluran tangan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun ikut menggeleng pelan.. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin-nya tengah berasumsi diluar akal didalam sana.

"Min.." kali ini Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, ia berdiri, mengusap air matanya lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

"Jadi ini.. karena ini sifat mu berubah?" mata bulat itu memerah dengan air mata yang tak mengalir deras. Kyuhyun tak menjawab.. ia menunduk begitu dalam.

"Kau.. kau berselingkuh dengan saudara sepupuku sendiri?" Sungmin merasakan ruang bernafasnya seolah terus menyempit.

"Aku–"

"Sudahlah, aku pergi.." Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghentikkan semuanya, ia tidak sanggup jika harus mendengar kata 'iya' dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menangis, sebelum ia pergi dan berlalu darisana.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengejar Sungmin, ia masih terdiam ditempatnya seraya memijat keningnya pelan–tidak, jangan sedikitpun berfikir jika Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan perasaan Sungmin. Ia sangat peduli, ia selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan kekasihnya itu.. tapi untuk saat ini, emosi Sungmin sedang tak stabil, akan percuma jika Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin, karena sudah pasti hanya akan ada seribu prasangka yang ada dikepalanya saat ini. Terlebih–wanita sialan itu sama sekali belum mengangkat kakinya dari tempat ini.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan, ia tidak menyangka jika wanita murahan itu benar-benar tak punya malu. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya, siratan tajam di matanya seolah ia tujukan untuk menghunus wanita yang kini masih terbaring santai diatas ranjangnya itu.

"Kau memang keterlaluan _bitch_.." ujar Kyuhyun seraya memandangnya dengan jijik.

Wanita itu tersenyum–sedikit sinis, walau tak dipungkiri matanya kini terlihat memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau harus menjadi milikku bagaimanapun juga." Suaranya sedikit bergetar walaupun mimik wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi gentar.

"Ya, dan kau melukai hati sepupumu sendini.." imbuh Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastis.

Wanita itu terdiam.. sejenak tatapannya diliputi rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian menggeleng kecil untuk meyakinkan ego-nya. Tidak.. bagamanapun juga dia mencintai Kyuhyun, ini benar.. ia sama sekali tak bersalah.

"Tidak masalah, yang terpenting kau menjadi milikku. Kau tidak lupa bukan dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan?" wanita itu berdiri, seolah tanpa beban ia memakaikan satu-persatu helai pakaian untuk melapisi tubuh telanjangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memejamkan mata menghadap langit-langit rumah. Ia terdiam, bahkan saat wanita itudengan tak tahu malunya mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu." ujar wanita itu seraya menempatkan satu telunjuknya di dada Kyuhyun. Pria itu berdecih pelan lalu memandang Chenmin dengan sinis.

"Ya, dan jangan kembali." Tak terdengar sahutan dari apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, wanita itu hanya tersenyum sinis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berlalu darisana.

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun memandang dengan tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang yang begitu di sayangi kekasihnya dapat berbuat sekejam ini? Tidakkah ia malu? Dengan Sungmin yang begitu baik memperlakukannya dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara?

Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau.. bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu pada kami?" Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar, bagaimanapun juga amarah bukanlah sebuah penyelesaian dari semuanya. Kyuhyun berharap wanita itu kemudian akan tertawa, lalu berkata dengan santainya bahwa ini semua hanya sebuah lelucon yang ia buat.

Tapi semua itu seolah pupus.. saat Kyuhyun melihat wanita itu malah dengan tertawa sinis.

"Bagaimana bisa? Semuanya bisa kulakukan. Kau tahu bukan? Ayahku dan ayahmu itu berteman. Dia terus mencarimu, dan bersumpah anak membunuh Sungmin-_oppa_ yang telah membuat mu kabur dari China, dan juga.. membuat mu menjadi seorang gay seperti ini, hah.. dunia ternyata begitu sempit ya." Wanita itu tertawa dengan begitu anggunya, ia begitu senang saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun–orang yang di cintainya saat ia sekolah dulu ternyata kabur dengan saudara sepupunya sendiri, Lee Sungmin.

Siapa yang tahu, Sungmin yang dulu berkunjung ke China dan berlibur di tempat keluarganya dapat mencuri hati Kyuhyun hanya dalam sekejap mata. Chenmin begitu mencintai Kyuhyun, ia begitu terpuruk saat tahu Kyuhyun kabur dari rumahnya sendiri saat itu. Chenmin mencari Kyuhyun kemanapun, hingga saat kabar berhembus bahwa Kyuhyun melarikan diri ke korea, Chenmin segera menyusul. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap di apartement Sungmin untuk sementara waktu, namun siapa yang menyangka.. jika dambaan yang telah lama ia cari-cari ternyata ada bersama saudaranya.

Sungmin tidak tahu, ia tidak mengetahui jika Kyuhyun dan Chenmin sudah saling mengenal lama. Dan Hangeng pun–ayah Kyuhyun, tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin yang telah membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Kyuhyun–menurut Hangeng- itu adalah saudaranya, saudara sepupunya.

Semua berjalan begitu mudah bagi Chenmin sekarang, ia dapat mengendalikan Kyuhyun hanya dengan iming-iming keselamatan Sungmin. Ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun melakukan apapun yang dimintanya, termasuk–menyetubuhinya.

**Flashback End**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ini semua terasa sulit baginya. Keselamatan Sungmin adalah proiritas untama baginya, akan tetapi.. melihat airmata itu terjatuh dari maiknyapun begitu membuat hati Kyuhyun tersayat.

Sudah cukup.. sudah cukup selama ini ia menyakiti Sungmin dengan mengacuhkannya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup.. serasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri setiap ia menghunuskan tatapan datar untuk kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun.. ia begitu mencintainya, mencintai Sungmin.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dengan perlahan, situasi ini seolah semakin menyudutkan tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri di tepi tebing yang curam. Perasaan kesal yang menumpuk itu semakin membuat amarahnya memuncak.

**Brakk**

"AGH! CHO KYUHYUN BODOH!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah, tanpa berfikir panjang ia membanting semua barang-barang yang dapat dijangkaunya. Ini semua seolah membuat kepalanya berdenyut, terlebih saat ia melihatnyanya tengah–

"...Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam, ia termenung sendiri di tepi jalan pusat perkotaan Seoul. Ia berdiri, sama sekali tak terfikir didalam kepalanya untuk mencari tempat duduk. Tatapan matanya sudah seperti orang linglung, tak sedikitpun ia terlihat berkedip, namun begitu airmata terus mengalir deras darisana. Suara-suara berisik di tengah kota seolah hanya terdengar sebuah dengungan baginya.

Sungmin kosong.. ia kehilangan, sesuatu yang begitu berharga seolah tercabut begitu saja dari hatinya. Membuatnya merasakan kehampaan, hampa yang begitu menyakitkan.

Sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya, jika Kyuhyun bisa melalukan hal serendah itu di belakangnya.

Kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang begitu hangat?

Kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintainya?

Kemana Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut dan menyayanginya?

Kemana–

"Dia sudah mati."

Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun-nya yang dulu telah pergi, ia telah mati. Kyuhyun yang kini begitu dingin padanya bukanlah Kyuhyun kekasihnya, Kyuhyun yang kini tega berselingkuh di belakangnya bukanlah Kyuhyun yang dicintainya.

Sungmin kembali menangis.

"Kenapa..."

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tega menghancurkan hatinya? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun begitu kejam menggerus perasaannya hingga lebur seperti debu?

Ia sudah tak memiliki siapapun...

Sungmin hanya memiliki Kyuhyun, kekasih yang begitu dicintainya. Tapi kini–

Sungmin berjalan pelan, satu ketuk langkahnya terpijak begitu perlahan. Tiga langkah.. dan Sungmin terhenti lalu memandang langit. Disana mendung, terasa teduh dan begitu kelam, seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menangis, setelahnya ia tertawa pelan.

Kyuhyun ya... pria brengsek itu..

**Tin tin**

Sungmin menurunkan wajahnya, kemudian memandang lurus kedepan. Disana sebuah truk besar melaju begitu cepat, di belakangnya terdapat beberapa mobil yang berjarak begitu dekat hingga tak mungkin mobil itu menghentikkan lajunya secara tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan tatapan linglung.. tak sedikitpun ia berniat memindahkan tubuhnya, sehingga...

**Brak-krakkk**

Koor pekikan manusia-manusia yang menjerit ngilu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara derak besi yang mengerikan.

Darah terlihat menggenang dimana-mana, beberapa orang disana menatap ngeri seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak lemas dengan darah yang membanjirinya di tepi jalan sana. Benda besi itu pun ringsek di bagian depannya karena menabrak bahu jalan setelah sebelumnya membuat tubuh Sungmin terpental jauh.

Darah.. mungkin sore ini bisa disebut 'Senja Berdarah'. Sirine ambulance mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan datangnya beberapa polisi ketempat kejadian.

Tiga orang tewas seketika di tempat, dan salah satunya mati dengan tempurung kepala yang hampir terbelah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponsel yang tengah di genggamnya, satu tetes air mata meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Sungmin..." nafasnya seolah tercekat, tanpa sadar ia tergugu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tidak..

Semua ini salah..

Semua ini keliru..

Pihak rumah sakit itu meneplon orang yang salah..

Dan orang yang tertabrak itu bukanlah kekasihnya, Kyuhyun salah dengar, tidak.. namanya bukan–

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya, dengan begitu tergesa ia turun dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tak terkira. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang tak waras, dalam hatinya ia terus menyangkal semua kenyataan yang di dengarnya.

Bagaimana mungkin, sebegitu terlukanyakah ia hingga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh hatinya untuk Sungmin, lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bertahan hidup jika Sungmin sendiri telah mati?

Sungmin membawanya, Sungmin membawa hatinya pergi.

"Lee Sungmin."

Mobilnya terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan besar gedung rumah sakit, tanpa berniat merapikan pakaiannya, tak ingin repot-repot mengunci mobilnya Kyuhyun segera berlari tunggang-langgang ke dalam rumah sakit.

Seorang suster ditariknya, dengan begitu tergesa ia menanyakan dimana tempat 'Ruang mayat' berada. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Kyuhyun kembali berlari saat tempat itu sudah diketahuinya. Ia berlari cepat menerobos seliweran orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit.

**Brak**

Dan pintu itu Kyuhyun dobrak tanpa ampun. Ia berdiri disana, diambang pintu ruangan dengan nafas memburu dan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah coretan hangul berartikan 'Lee Sungmin' yang berada di depan ranjang. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar hebat saat menyentuh kain penutup jasad itu. Sedikit terbuka, dan akhirnya Kyuhyunpun hanya dapat menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mungkin.." tubuh Kyuhyun seolah melemas seketika, nyawanya seakan tercabut paksa saat ia melihat disana.. Sungmin tengah terbujur kaku dengan kain perban yang membungkus kepalanya. Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

Tidak mungkin..

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku Min.." bahu Kyuhyun kembali terguncang, pria itu melipat kedua kakinya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut. Secarik kertas di genggamnya begitu erat.

"Kau tidak hanya mati sendirian Min.. kau juga membawa anak kita."

Kyuhyun memandang lagi kertas yang tengah digenggamnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin melakukan pemeriksaan, Kyuhyun mendengar itu dari Kurir yang mengantar suratnya semalam. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah.. ia seolah kembali kehilangan nafasnya saat membaca isi surat yang diteerimanya.

Disana.. Sungmin dinyatakan mempunyai kelainan hormon, dan.. dipastikan positive hamil sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Kyuhyun kembali membawa wajahnya untuk menatap langit kelam dan terbubuhkan kilat yang menyambar. Kenapa hujan tidak juga turun dari langit? Tidakkah mereka mengerti akan kepedihan hati Kyuhyun? Gemuruh itu seolah tengah menertawakannya. Memancing Kyuhyun untuk ikut tersenyum sinis.

"Kau bodoh heh?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa berhenti bersuara maka KEMBALIKAN SUNGMINKU!"

Kyuhyun menjerit lagi, dengan kuat Kyuhyun meremas kuat kertas dalam genggamannya. Tak berguma lagi ia menghirup nafas, belahan jiawanya telah mati.. brgitupun dengan buah hati yang begitu di dambakannya.

"Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini.." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, dengan perlahan ia melangkah pelan ketepian gedung yang dipijaknya. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun sedari tadi memang tengah berada diatas kedung apartement-nya.

Pria itu menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya erat.

"Aku mencintami Lee Sungmin, aku mencintai 'kalian'."

Satu kaki Kyuhyun bergerak maju.. kemudian, hembusah nafas terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh itu. Seolah menerjang lapisan ozon yang tak terlihat, tubuhnya seperti benda yang jatuh terbawa arus gravitasi. Dan setelahnya.. derakan tulang yang hancur terdengar dengan begitu mengerikan. Dkekik ketakutan terdengar dari beberapa orang yang tak sengaja berlalu-lalang disana.

Kyuhyun.. telah mati.

Pria itu membawa penyesalannya sendiri, sesal akan sebuah kesalahan yang tak sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Kyuhyun begitu terpuruk.. ia tidak suka kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya, hingga jika saat itu terjadi.. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ikut menghilang mati bersama mereka.

_Mianhae.._

Sebuah kata yang mungkin akan terdengar dengan sirat nada menyedihkan jika saja mereka berdua tahu. Tahu akan kesalahan yang masing-masing dari mereka telah lakukan.

Sungmin mungkin akan memohon maaf untuk Kyuhyun dan anaknya, bagaimana ia pergi begitu saja.. bagaimana ia menelan semua prasangka itu sendirian tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun, mungkin.. jika ia mengetahui bahwa ia tengah mengandung, ia akan berfikir seribu kali untuk bunuh diri.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, maaf itu mungkin akan terlontar untuk kebodohannya. Bagaimana ia menyimpan masalah itu sendirian tanpa membaginya dengan Sungmin. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun membaginya dari awal, mereka semua tak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Namun takdir tetaplah takdir, semua yang telah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan semua atas kemauan takdir yang telah digariskan untuk mereka berdua.

Akan tetapi yang pasti.. kebahgiaan tetap ada di sela kepedihan yang ada. Meskipun mereka harus mati, mereka mati bersama-sama, mungkin mereka tak menemukan kebahagiaan di kehidupan ini, tapi disana.. atau dikehidupan selanjutnya, kebahagiaan akan menghampiri mereka.

"Saranghaeyo.."

"Mianhae.."

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**


End file.
